There are diverse ways for people to find and consume media programs. For example, a user wanting to experience a media program may utilize a computing device to access a user interface associated with a media program service to browse available media programs. Such a media program service typically provides a user with tools for discovering and accessing a media program, such as user interface tools that provide information about the media program and facilitate access to the media program by the user. In certain examples, such information may include summaries of media programs. Such summaries of media programs are typically created manually by humans. The process of manually creating a summary is time consuming and/or expensive. As a result, summaries of media programs are typically created only for certain media programs such as mainstream movies and/or television programs.